The Rival: What If
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if baby Anaïs, succeeded in killing her brothers in the epsiode 'The Rival? Here is what I want to happen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

For Gumball Watterson and Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III, having a little sister to play with was supposed to be the best thing in the world.

Both of them really loved the idea of another sibling to play with.

But all those thoughts of excitement, left them the moment they peered into their new little sisters eyes and saw pure evil staring right back at them.

Also, throwing them both out of the car into wet cement, was also a heads up too.

For the following week, they both survived attempted assassination after affempted assassination and their parents didn't question why there was suddenly so many explosions in the house.

They refused to believe the baby was evil and never questioned if their sweet kids had it in them to actually off a baby.

So they were on their own and were pushed to get ride of her to survive.

But despite all of this, they still had a duty to be brothers.

They ran after the box they thought they put her in and risked their lives to get the box back.

They battled through a junkyard and Gumball almost died in a funerice.

But it was too late.

It was too late for them.

They didn't see her slide in behind them until it was two late.

Small pink hands pushed them with force over the edge.

Over the edge and into the roaring firehy pit below.

Their screams only brought a smile to bunny's face and than their parents showed up.

They showed up, but it was too late.

Gumball and Darwin souls had left their body and watched as their mom scooped the demon reincarnated into her arms.

And she had seen enough.

She called their full names three times.

Suddenly both of them found themselves in a basement.

"What the what?" Said ghost Gumball.

"Hello, children" said a female voice behind a cloak.

Both of them stared at her.

"Sorry to bother your miserable eternity but I was wondering if you would love to come back to the world of the living?" she said.

"Huh?" Both of them said.

"You see I'm a witch and I kind of have a knack of being alerted when somebody is about to die when I'm in the area" she said. "I watched both of you in your last week of life and I'm very appalled about what you went through. It's obvious to me that your parents didn't care for you. You told them what was happening and even if they didn't believe you, they should have put all three of you in therapy. They can afford it, they have money"

Both of them opened and closed their mouths.

"So I want to offer you both, life as my children" she said. "I'll give you both bodies. You'll have a fit dad who's also smart. You'll have me as a mother and we have money. You will never have to see Anaïs or the Wattersons again. I can teach you to be people who outfoxes your little sister in everything." Before she said. "I have slight future vision also and your family's money is going down the toilet very soon and your going to be poor"

"Poor? How poor are we talking about?" Said Gumball.

"Wearing the same outfit for years, having nothing but cheap knock offs, stealing food from birthday partys and hearing your mother crying in the bedroom every night, poor." she said, and both of them showed terrified reactions.

"Let me give it to you straight" she said. "Being alive is the only thing keeping you from being touched by the worst ghosts on the planet. I'm talking about murders, people who climb into your bed and make sure you feel their breath on your skin while you sleep, people who have been sentenced to death for horrible crimes. People who just want to watch the world burn. Do you think two unprotected little boys can run fast enough to escape ghosts who died centuries ago and are far more experienced? There are people out there who would put the fear into people like your neighbours Mr and Mrs Robinsons hearts. If you both leave, there is no police to protect you"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"So, this body thing" Said Darwin.

"Oh, I just need to place an item that both of you cherished when you would alive, put a little magic, a little blood and some chanting" she said, before she did so and before their eyes, Darwin blanket and the t-shirt she managed to rescue before Anaïs could get to it, appeared.

She began the ritual that wasn't impressive looking at all and said. "I summon the owners of these items back into the living world"

And than both of them began to get pulled apart and enter a vortex of some sort.

When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were looking at at the clocked woman now from down below and than they both turned to see their new selves.

Darwin fin had gone missing and on top of his head were now orange cat ears.

Gumball felt something on his neck open and close.

He had gills!

Both of them had cool well groomed brown hair.

They stared at each other unable to speak and than they collasped because their souls had yet to stabilise in their new bodies.

When both of them came to, they were in shock.

The bedroom they found themselves in was nice.

Really nice.

Both of them had separate beds and the room was filled with cool stuff like two laptops, a computer, game consoles, toys, roller blades and skateboards.

"Who's room is this?" Said Gumball.

"Yours" said that female voice, they saw a cat with flowing brown hair come in. "My name is Loreta Queen and this will be your room from now on. This place is located just in a nearby town outside of Elmore, so you'll be expected to go to school here. I'm not going to offer homeschooling because I've seen Gumballs laziness"

And Darwin looked at Gumball who shrugged.

"Gumball, I will name you Zac Lotus Queen and Darwin, you will be going by the name Owden Moonstar Queen" she said.

"Those are some seriously cool names" said Gumball.

"Well, cool names for cool kids" she said. "Now your father will be back tonight, so until than walk through the house and get a feel. Play with your toys. You'll be going to school next Monday and you both will be put on a diet and be taught martial arts"

"Awesome!" Both of them said.

In their childish minds, they imagined learning cool anime moves.

"And in the future, when there is something called social media" she said. "Don't post anything where you fall flat on your face or reek of stupidity. It would be better to run it by me first. Coolness is destroy easily but it's very hard to build it back up again." Before she said. "Now which city or country do you want to go to for the next school holiday?"

Both of them gasped.

"In this family, we go on vacations and sometimes fly aboard on weekends" she said. "I sell an age defying cream that last a week. This way costumers keep coming back. As you can imagine the longer the duration, the more expensive the cream is. Usually when preforming magic you have to travel to get ingredients"

Before she said. "As for your father, he's a professional swimmer/ bodybuilder. He makes sure our money is behind a safe and we get special cards. Nobody is getting in and out of there without the bank knowing and if somebody else uses our card, police will automatically be contacted thanks to a chip in the card"

And than she walked out, she dissappeared before their eyes.

It wasn't long before both of them grabbed the skates and skateboard and went outside to their backyard which had gravel and tried.

Every kid in their neighbourhood fantasied about being able to ride one of these, now they could do it and there was a high wall so they still had dignity.

However within half an hour, the genes they got from their new mother began to show in their ability to adapt.

It took more to wipe them out and neither of them were crying.

When they were called in to meet their new father, they had scraps and bruises but were okay.

When their eyes landed on the fish person that would explain their fish genes, it was like looking at a beefy god, muscles everywhere and yet he was so gentle when hugging them and proceeded to play catch with them after they had all eaten.

A few days later they entered a nice elementary school and started their martial arts lessons.

They went to tournaments, they went abroad, they met famous clients.

By the time social media became a thing, things had hit the fan for the Watterson family reguarding money.

Suddenly the girl who got every thing began to be told no and did not take it well.

While she was throwing a tantrum, the family went camping and sang a campfire song before heading to their magic powered RV to sleep safely for the night and have nice breakfast in it.

They began to post on the internet when they learned how popular it was getting and exposed to the world, how they were one of the rich kids of social media.

Darwin was actually in Gumball class because he was smart enough despite his age.

But all good things must come to an end.

They graduated elementary and hit middle school at a time when Gumball was almost 12.

There was no junior high in the town they lived in however their parents refused to allow them attend Elmore Junior high so they enrolled in the nice Junior high in the town over.

For the first few weeks, they were driven there but it wasn't long before they both realised they wanted to make their own way to and from school.

And that's what they finally did.

The Elmore Junior Kids were in for a surprise when the bell rang and they ran out, only to hear heavy guitar come from nowhere.

And than both Gumball and Darwin appeared.

They both wore the best clothes, Darwin had cut his hair short and wore a hat, both of their skin glowed with good food and they were taller too.

Things seem to be in slow motion as Gumball preformed a 360 to a grid on the schools own rails while Darwin did a few jump swings and twirls.

Both of them lowered their shades to look at the crowd as they walked by before skating down the road and as they got further away, so did the music as well.

Once they were gone, they were all silent even the teachers who looked through the window.

Masami Yoshida said. "Am I the only who just saw the coolest pair of guys?"

They all went into uproar.

"They were so cool!" Said Banana Joe.

"T-There okay" said Tobias Wilson, hiding the fact he thought they were cool too.

"Oh, my stars. They have got to be the coolest pair of kids even by adult standards" said Principle Brown.

The next day, the same kids were seen again coming down the street and they were just as awesome as the first time they saw them.

This time they were without their shades and everybody could see clearly how good looking they were with the right diet.

Both Gumball and Darwin were just trying to get home, they had no idea that a whole school wanted to befriend them.

And as this was going on, nobody cared for the pink bunny who stayed behind because she didn't want to go on a bus that bullied her.

Smart and friendless.

It was like the universe was punishing her for something.

And scene!

Note: I write 'And Scene!' for style. I am fully aware this isn't how it's used. I recentally got a review from somebody who pointed out to me how to use it. I was honestly surprised to get this and there was no way to replay. So those who were wondering, I do know it belongs in a script, I just put these here as something for people to recognise me by.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not The Amazing World of Gumball.

Enjoy!

The alarm clock rang in both the Watterson's and Queen's household.

Anais got up from her bed, it used to be a bunk bed but she destroyed it and made it a single, baby Anais had literally moved into her brother's old bedroom and redecorated it.

She got up showing her pink PJ's she had been wearing for three years because it originally came in a size too big but she was told she would fit into it.

Gumball woke in a race car bed while Darwin had the water bed.

They got out in different PJ's, Gumball wore silk warm PJ's while Darwin preferred just water-themed PJs.

"Today is going to be awesome!" Said Gumball.

"Today is going to be awful," said Anais.

Both sides found their towels, Anais had one while Gumball and Darwin had a selection of four different towels.

Both sides headed outside to the door and opened it, the boys were met with a high-class corridor and their personal maid was in full view cleaning the windows not that far from them.

She was actually a ghost who got a second chance in life, however, if she was caught stealing she was going right back to that horror.

"Good morning, young masters," she said, greeting them.

"Morning," both of them said, before separating because they had three bathrooms in the house.

And that meant no wait time for them.

Meanwhile, in the Wattersons house, Anais walked to the one bathroom in the house and saw she was behind her mother who looked like she should be sleeping judging from her eyes.

Nichole Watterson didn't say hi instead she banged on the door and yelled. "Richard hurry up! I have work!"

Both Gumball and Darwin took their sweet time in the bathroom, both of them had a bubble bath and even had time to wash their hair and blow-dry, they used expensive facial cream, toothpaste and toothbrushes.

And then they applied the roll-on and spray because they we're mature like that.

They came out smelling great.

Anais took a regular shower, had regular toothpaste and toothbrush, she settled on washing her hair with dollar store shampoo but didn't spend time with the blow dryer.

She got out, smelling okay.

Both sides walked back to their rooms and got changed for the day.

Both Gumball and Darwin opened their rotating closet, while Anais opened her regular closet and got out the one outfit she wore for years, a pink dress.

Gumball and Darwin had a far wider selection, designer shirts, hats, bottoms, shoes.

They spent some time picking out an outfit.

In the end, Gumball picked a black t-shirt underneath a red and white jacket, jeans and hightops.

Darwin picked a green cap with O in the middle, blue shirt, jeans and green sneakers.

By the time, they got down the stairs Anais was in the middle of eating knock off daisy the donky cereal, while her parents were eating their own blend cereal.

The boys got to the dining room, it was like a dining room from the royal palace, big windows everywhere.

They found their parents in there, but more importantly their dad.

"Good morning, sports," said their dad.

"Dad!" Both of them said, hugging him and he hugged back, they knew how rare it was for their father to greet them for breakfast.

"Alright, settle down," said their mother, and they did, they sat on nice chairs and was met with a tray of fresh toast, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns and sauce, they had many utensils in front of them and they picked the correct ones for this.

A blanket was wrapped around to stop the smell from penetrating their clothes.

They ate and receives breath sprays before being handed their bags and were taken to the vehicle they would have today, driven by their driver.

On the other end, Anais was waiting for her mother to come out and drive her to school, the woman dragged her feet and opened the door and the pink bunny got in, Nichole went to the driver side before she drove off like crazy.

Meanwhile, the boy's leisure got into the monster truck, the vehicle they had chosen and the driver leisurely drove away.

Inside the truck, they got to play video games, crank badass music high and wear shades, while Anais was just making sure she had her homework in her bag.

The Elmore school bus got to her bus top 20 later.

However, the boys entered Elmore before than and were just two blocks away from the Watterson's car.

The vehicle stopped at a traffic light and both of them turned to see the bus.

The Elmore bus filled with what would have been their classmates if they hadn't been killed, noticed them and everybody was shocked.

Gumball and Darwin dipped their shades to look at them all, even Rocky's mouth was open, their ride was really sweet.

Cool badass music was blasting from the open window and then the light turned green and they left, their vehicle was way faster than the bus and when the bus stopped in front of the school, everybody just saw the tail end of the vehicle.

The electric guitar sounded.

Indeed those two were way to cool to go to Elmore.

"Holy smokes. Those two were the coolest little dudes I have ever seen" said Rocky. "That was a monster truck"

Anais came out of the female school toilet a few minutes later because she needed to go and was flocked by students.

"Did you see that? That was awesome" said somebody near her.

"Those two drive a monster truck to school!" Said another person walking by her.

"I bet those two don't go to school and were on their way to a monster truck rally," said another person.

"I felt my hair stand up on end this morning. They were just so cool." Said, one girl. "I can't believe we got to see them this morning. They look so mature. Nothing like the boys at this school"

"I know and that hair," said her girlfriend. "I wish they gave me a list of what they use to get it so shiny. Their just so-"

And that's when they both noticed Anais, peeking through the gaps of the locker, they both stopped talking and gave the stare until she walked away.

Anais was not well-liked.

It was the complete opposite for Darwin and Gumball though.

When they arrived at their fancy school, they were greeted by students and staff, left, right and centre.

They were the dudes you call when you want to have a good time.

They were greeted so much that it took them 20 minutes to get to their lockers and it was only just a meter away.

Everybody got thumb protected lockers and were greeted by members of staff who looked happy.

Both sides went to class, Anais sat on a decade-old chair and in front of a decade-old table, a popular kid was next to her because they were seated in alphabetical order but she was immediately ignored.

The teacher that came in looked like she hated her life.

On the other side, Darwin and Gumball sat in extra padded chairs and a new desk that was purchased every year.

They weren't ignored and instead asked about their weekend by their fellow classmates because they were always doing something interesting on the weekend, one classmate even asked them if their mom would be willing to drop off some of that youth cream in a few days.

The teacher that came in, not only was youthful but she was smiling.

Anais teacher used a chalkboard, Darwin and Gumball's teacher used an interactive whiteboard.

Anais used paper and pencil, the boys used tablets and actually had handwriting class twice a week.

Anais sat alone in the schoolyard, Gumball and Darwin got to skate around the school and update their profiles.

Anais was served yesterday 'lunch' at the cafeteria and Gumball and Darwin joined short lines for Meat eaters, burritos, Pizza, Chinese, vegan and vegetarian.

Everything cooked the same day.

Anais got the meal for free, Gumball and Darwin had to throw money to get their food.

They sat in a clean nice indoor meal hall while Anais stepped in old food and ended up sitting near a trash can.

After that was PE on both sides, Anais, dressed in the standard uniform was picked last and pelted with dodge balls.

Gumball and Darwin were dressed in branded PE clothes and were one of the first to be picked, both of them were monsters at the game because they spent their time doing a lot of extreme stuff and having a magical mother to heal them.

So naturally, their bodies weren't week.

They were actually the final two out of their class and had an epic showdown that ended with both of them knocking each other out and given a thumbs up at the draw.

And 20 minutes PE was it for them because the school understood some students simply couldn't do a whole school day because of who their parents were.

That's why Gumball and Darwin were allowed out one hour earlier than Elmore.

Both boys used that time to skate their way home.

Unknown to the two boys, they were just a block away when the bell rang and Anais got out, what caught her eyes was how everybody sprinted to the door like animals, confused she followed.

She took her stuff and walked out.

She walked out just in time for Gumball and Darwin to come into view.

They saw her.

She saw them.

Time seemed to slow down.

Her mind flashed back to the missing posters her parents made that showed her older brothers.

However, the boys saw a demon baby in the place of her.

The two worlds connected.

And then they skated past, the wind picked up behind them, the sound of an electric guitar was heard.

"Oh, my god. Their so cool!" Said Penny.

Everybody was in an uproar while Anais was stunned.

Did her missing brothers just skate past her?

"Dude," said Gumball.

"Yeah, that bunny looks like Anais," said Darwin.

Their lives have been so good that for the past four years, the name 'Watterson' hit them both like a ton of bricks.

So instead of enjoying their speed, they couldn't stop thinking about it until they got back to their bedroom door

They went up the steps and headed to their room.

"Video games?" Said Gumball.

Darwin gave him a disapproving look.

"What?" He said.

"We just spent four years not thinking about the family we left behind!" said Darwin.

"Well, it's not our fault that the Witch that revived us gave us such a fantastic life that we forgot where we came from," said Gumball. "And besides, Anais killed us remember? She wanted to be an only child and she made it happen. We're just staying far away from that lunatic."

"But what about Misses Mom and Mister Dad?" Said Darwin. "We just disappeared!"

"Well, I'm sure they're fine," said Gumball. "I bet their lives are great with only one child, instead of three"

"Actually, their lives are pretty awful," said their mother voice, both of them jumped.

She stood in the doorway.

She loved doing that to them.

"I was wondering when you'll ask about the family. Come down to the basement with me and I'll show you what happened" she said.

They both looked at each other before shrugging and following her to the dark basement with potions, magical circles and cauldron.

She had obtained DNA from the three Watterson, it wasn't that hard because being cats they left hair on everything they touch.

Both of them watched her work and then the smoke from the cauldron formed into a looking portal.

"Let's see your former mother," she said.

And that's when they saw Nichole being berated by her boss and there were bags under her eyes.

"The families money disappeared, so she's forced to deal with a boss who would never give her a promotion because she's a woman," she said and then they changed to her crying in bed.

Both Gumball and Darwin were shocked.

"Let's go to Richard Watterson," said the woman and they showed Richard eating. "The man eats all day and looks for both of you" the portal changed to him going around town, stunning them. "Even with one child in the house, most of the extra money goes to feeding him. But every day for four years he has been looking for both of you"

They were taken back.

"And Anais Watterson," she said and it changed showing the girl they had seen. "Smart for her age, she actually a grade higher than you"

"Not surprises, there," said Gumball.

"However, she mellowed out once the money was gone and she entered a place where people didn't have to put up with her," she said, and then they saw footage of how alone Anaïs was, nobody sat next to her at lunch, people blatantly ignored her, she actively avoids the bus. "You could say its poetic justice. By the time she realised being an evil manipulative spoiled little brat who has no money to make up for it, it was too late. She's the most unpopular girl in school. No friends and people don't invite her to anything. Her life is pretty terrible"

Both of them looked at each other.

"Do you want to know what the kids at her school think of you?" She said and she played it anyway.

"Tobias, since when we're you interested in skateboard?" Said Tobias mom.

"Since I saw a bunch of cool kids on skates and I'm trying to impress them, mom," said Tobias. "And if I can't ride it, I'll just make sure they don't know"

The portal changed again.

"Those guys will surely notice me now, that I have this mega-expensive branded bag," said Masami Yoshida in the mirror.

The portal changed again as both boys eyebrows went up.

Banana Joy got out a think black box labelled 'best jokes' and said. "With these jokes. How can they ignore me?" He laughed evilly.

The Portal changed.

"Now to upload the picture," said Colin, an egg nerd.

Felix who was also an egg nerd said. "Wow, even their blurred images look perfect. I don't need to do anything." And then they waited.

And the computer found them.

"Bingo," both of them said.

These were just a few scenes that were going on at the same time.

"Well, it looks like tomorrow, the kids of Elmore are going to war over your attention," she said before she said. "Man, am I good"

And then she turned and said. "Anyway, it is up to you if you want to meet their expectations and try again with Anais Watterson. However, if you die again. I'm not bringing you back. I don't offer the same life twice. I simply don't reward people who chose to go back into a potentially toxic environment. I don't have time for that level of stupidity."

And then she left, leaving the two to think in the darkness.

Both sides did a lot of thinking that night.

And scene!


End file.
